Con los pies en la tierra y la vista en el cielo
by Dea Creatrix
Summary: -' Y tu Link? Que piensas hacer a partir de ahora'- pregunto Zelda ansiosa -'Yo...'Entren y lean! One shot, Zelink. Reviews!


**Con los pies en la tierra y la vista en el cielo**

* * *

Todo había pasado tan rápido.

Si, todavía recordaba el momento en el que ella decidió quedarse ahí, en las tierras inferiores, con el propósito de velar por la trifuerza. Esas fueron sus palabras al final de aquella batalla entre el Heraldo de la muerte y el héroe de los cielos…

Como podría olvidar a aquel chico rubio y ojos tan azules, que hasta el mismo cielo los envidiaba… ese chico que alguna vez, mejor dicho, que sigue, robándole suspiros y noches en vela. Aun recordaba como hace ya cinco años él le había dicho que se quedaría con ella, en esas tierras…

_Flash back_

_-¿Y tu Link? Qué piensas hacer a partír de ahora?- había preguntado la reencarnación de la diosa, intrigada por su respuesta._

_Se encontraban sobre la torre sagrada, mientras veían como sus neburis se elevaban hasta alejarse en la distancia, sabiendo de ante mano, que tal vez no los volverían a ver. El héroe no necesito pensarlo dos veces, sabía que le iba a responder…_

_- Pienso quedarme. Me quedaré contigo, siempre lo he hecho, porque mientras estés a mi lado, no importa si me encuentre sobre o debajo de las nubes… tu me retienes si estoy en el suelo, pero me sostienes cuando estoy en el cielo… Sabes que sin ti, no tengo apoyo y tampoco un destino…Porque yo…_

_- Yo te amo- término la frase Zelda, quien ya había empezado a llorar por tan profundas palabras de parte del chico, en verdad que nunca se imagino aquello proviniendo de él._

_- Si, te amo._

_Y no les importo que el Director Gaepora estuviese viéndolos, que ellos estuvieran a una distancia algo ''peligrosa'' del suelo, y mucho menos pensar en lo que vendría en un futuro cercano. Solo sabían que a donde se encontrara uno de ellos, el otro seguiría atado por un lazo irrompible, uno que la leyenda recién contada solo logró fortalecer más, uno por el cual ellos lucharían por siempre..._

_Fin flash back_

Se encontraba recordando todo eso, sin ningún arrepentimiento de su parte, imaginando que hubiera sido de ella al verse sola, completamente sola… Sin aquel joven de alguna vez diecisiete años, que la ayudo, protegió y quiso. Era hasta un martirio pensar que alguna vez lo puedo perder… Pero no siempre todo es de color negro, como le había dicho Impa en aquel entonces, hay que ver siempre hacia delante y aprovechar todo lo bueno de la vida…

-¡Mami!- exclamó con energía al ver a su madre una pequeña niña de no más de tres años, cabello rubio hasta la mitad de la espalda y grandes ojos color azul eléctrico, que chispeaban cada vez que sonreía, según su madre. Tenía puesto un simple pero bello vestido color blanco puro hasta las rodillas. Parecía un ángel.

-¡Mami! Mi papi dice que ya es hora de regresar a casa, sabes que no le gusta que nos quedemos hasta tarde en el bosque.

- Si, lo sé mi vida ¡Ahora ven aquí!

La niña quedó atrapada entre los brazos de su madre; es cierto que se parecían bastante, pero la personalidad y sus ojos se lo debían al padre…

- Por lo visto ya no me necesitan aquí, así que mejor regreso por donde vine…- decía un hombre de aproximadamente veintidós años de edad, mientras giraba sobre sus talones ''dispuesto a irse''.

- ¡Link!- exclamo la joven mujer al ver que su esposo se había tomado la ''molestia'' de ir por ellas.

-¿Si?...

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que la chica le hizo perder el equilibrio, dejando así que los dos cayeran al suelo abrazados, riendo y esperando a que su pequeña hija hiciera acto de presencia…

-¡Hey! ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo de papá!- espetó de manera juguetona, con las mejillas infladas y haciendo un puchero. Se veía tan tierna.

- Claro que si preciosa, ¡Ven acá!- le incitó Link, con los brazos abiertos semi sentado en el piso, con Zelda a su lado.

- ¡Si!

Era cierto que habían pasado ya cinco años de haber devuelto la paz a sus tierras, pero Link y Zelda encontraron algo aún mejor estando todo ese tiempo juntos: una familia.

Y es que exactamente hace tres años, concibieron a una hija de nombre Sora, su significado era cielo. Perfecta.

Nada mejor que crear una familia, y mejor aún, el saber que en sus tierras, el amor y la armonía nunca faltó.

…

_A lo lejos se veía una nueva vida, una que con el pasar de los años perduró, una que con el tiempo siempre fué unida… Pero más que nada, esa vida se convertiría en una leyenda, una que seguirá hasta el fin de los tiempos…_

* * *

Bien, este one shot esta reeditado, porque digamos le faltaba arreglos en lo que era la ortografía...Quisiera aclarar que Sora en verdad significa cielo n.n y bueno, más nada, espero y les haya gustado. ¡Reviews!


End file.
